


If you want to stay

by Dark_Earl



Series: Percival x Newt: their magical life [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Translation, Translation from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Instead of Tina it’s Percival who sees Newt off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Если хочешь остаться (If you want to stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253802) by Dark Earl. 



> Canon Divergence: Graves was Graves, he and Newt were working together on Grindelwald case.
> 
> Epigraph here is a quote from a rather famous russian song named “If you want to stay” (here’s the lyrics and translation: <http://russmus.net/song/6858>)
> 
> The original work was written in Russian, then it was translated by myself and beta'ed by [@wolfstarsjily](https://wolfstarsjily.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :3

_No, it's not the time yet_

_Wait_

_Where are the words?_

_Where's the story, the sentences?_

_Where's everything that hasn't been said?_

 

They were standing on the dock, a crowd of no-majes bustling around them. People were saying goodbye to each other, hugging and parting ways. Someone stepped onto the ship, someone went home. They stood in awkward silence and did not even look at each other, occasionally throwing an uncertain glance at the other.

“I know,” Graves broke the awkward silence, “at MACUSA they have already expressed their gratitude for what you did, Mr. Scamander…Newt…, but I wanted to thank you myself.”

He looked at Newt but the man never met his eyes, staring at Mr. Graves’ shoulder and playing with his old scarf in his free hand. In his other hand he held up his suitcase, bound with ropes - just in case - to stop all sorts of crafty creatures from getting out. However, for the moment the suitcase was behaving surprisingly quietly.

“Don’t mention it…”

Newt looked up just for a moment, but Graves noticed how shiny his bright eyes were. Today the weather was pretty dull, and the sun wasn’t lending any warmth at all. The freckles on Newt’s face slightly lost their colour, almost merging with pale skin. Still, he looked utterly charming in this gloomy and, to be honest, sad day.

“In fact, Newt, if it wasn’t for you and your beasts…”

Percival rarely spoke a word of thanks and therefore he didn’t know how to express what was on his mind. He’d never met a person like Newt before; he rarely met such innocent, sincere and open people in his line of work. He had never been in Newt’s suitcase, but from the words of MACUSA researchers he had an idea about the number of a wide variety of magical creatures that lived there. And Newt cared about each of them. He gave each of them names, made friends with all of them, loved every one of them. For Graves, it seemed impossible to have such a loving heart, he couldn’t imagine having so much love and attention he could share with everyone. But somehow, Newt succeeded in it; always willing to help anyone and everyone in all sincerity, demanding nothing in return. Percival could only admire that and be happy that there was also a place for him in Newt’s heart.

The ship hummed loudly, announcing that the trip would start just in few minutes. Newt started at the loud sound and threw a hasty glance over his shoulder.

“You will finish your book, won’t you? Fantastic Beasts and where to find them”, Graves breathed out. He knew that in a few minutes Newt would go away on the ship, which would carry him to France. From there, perhaps, he would go home to the UK, or maybe go to the east, he would travel somewhere, finding new magical beasts. And Percival would stay in America, would serve for the benefit of the American magical and non-magical community, would do his job. Most likely, they would never see each other again, and now Graves was unconsciously trying to prolong their last meeting.

“Yes... Yes, of course, I will”, Newt smiled, raising his head. This time, he didn’t look away and Graves thought he couldn’t stop admiring him. Newt was strange but beautiful. He was warm like a spring sun. He was incredible, like all his beasts. He was _fantastic_.

“I'll send you a copy” said Newt, still looking at Percival.

Graves couldn’t help but smile.

“I'll look forward to receiving it.”

Well, at least he would have something that would remind him of this strange but, without any doubt, a great wizard.

The ship gave a whistle one more time, reminding them that time was running out. Graves looked around briefly, surprised that no one but the two of them were left on the dock.

“If... What if I bring a book personally?”

Newt blushed shyly and Graves felt warmth filling him inside. Did Newt want to see him again? There was no doubt that Percival wanted to. He wanted to see him again, talk to him, touch his gentle hands, spotted with thin pale scars. He wanted Newt to never leave, but didn’t dare ask for it.

“Then I'll be happy to see you again” whispered the wizard.

Newt held out his hand and Graves shook it gently.

“So... Goodbye? It’s time, don’t want the ship will leave without me.” Newt chuckled and threw one end of the scarf over his shoulder. “Goodbye, Percival”.

He turned, not waiting for an answer, and walked with long strides up the ramp and ran through the door, crossing the threshold.

Was this it? He would leave just like that?..

“Newt!”

Graves called out to him before he had time to think. Newt turned around and Graves hesitantly stepped forward, bowing his head to one side. He stared intently at Newt, burning with the desire to shout to him, asking him to stay awhile. He wanted to tell him that he was the most extraordinary wizard whom Percival ever met. He wanted to tell him so much, but at the same time, he couldn’t quite find the right words.

The ramp have already begun to shift, and Newt had no time for thinking. Percival stood still, as if he was stunned, as if at that moment, at that single moment, all of his destiny was in question. But Newt took one step, then another, and then he was running down the stairs, clutching his suitcase in his hand, and Graves ran towards him. Newt took a run and jumped across the water back to the pier, right in his warm embrace.

Percival embraced him, hugging him, breathing in the smell of honey of his hair. Perhaps it was the happiest moment of his life.

After all, nothing terrible would happen if Newt were to stay in New York a little while longer, would it?

They held each other, as the ship sailed away and went into the bay. Distracted in each other, neither of them noticed that - using the opportunity - a lump of black fur with sharp claws and an orange beak squeezed through a narrow slit in a suitcase.


End file.
